The invention relates to a motor vehicle seat with a belt that is embodied as a lumbar support.
In the case of a motor vehicle seat of the known type (EP 05 77 696 B 1), a belt, which is led at one end in such a way that its position may be shifted, extends between the lateral capping pieces of a backrest. A curved element that is capable of being pivoted, as a result of whose repositioning the belt may be tightened to varying degrees, engages a cut-out of the belt or a slide that is connected to it by means of a cable. As a result of the cut-out, the belt is considerably weakened in terms of its sturdiness. Even the provision of a cable that transfers the tightening force is problematical. Furthermore, the range for repositioning the known belt is rather limited.
Taking this state of the art as a point of departure, it is the underlying task of the invention to embody a motor vehicle seat, of the type that may be presumed to be known, in such a way that the tension of the belt that constitutes the lumbar support may be repositioned across a wide area, and that the tensioning member can engage the belt without weakening it.
The resolution of this task is accomplished with the characteristics of a motor vehicle seat with a belt that is embodied as a lumbar support.
The lumbar support can be repositioned in an area whose size is practically arbitrary. The repositioning device saves space and is sturdy, and it can be housed in any ordinary backrest. The tensioning force is introduced to the belt uniformly across the entire cross-section of the belt so that the belt cannot be over-burdened at the point of engagement.
In what follows, a preferred embodiment form of the invention is described in detail by virtue of the drawings.